


The Avengers Guide Peter Parker After Tony's Death

by Soupdepartment



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupdepartment/pseuds/Soupdepartment
Summary: (DISCONTINUED/POSTPONED)Avoiding the effects of Avengers: Endgame on Captain America and stuff along those lines. This is started before Spider-Man: Far From Home.Steve Rodgers and the rest of the Avengers try to guide Peter through Tony's death and what to do now, helping him find his way.





	1. The Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of how Peter is struggling and what happens before Steve comes to investigate and see what's going on with Peter. It's worse than he expected.

Tony Stark's death didn't just hurt Peter. It crushed him. His life felt like it was slowly falling apart, as if he'd missed his turn and was not on the right road. He needed a GPS, something to guide him back where he needed to be. Tony. Tony could have helped him. But it was Tony being gone that caused this. Nightmares filled Peter's dreams the nights he actually got rest. Aunt May had hung up dream-catchers all around the apartment, but how could a ring with yarn keep away what nagged at him and caused his reality to break?

Peter woke up early for school that morning. Eye bags rested under his eyes, which he covered with his old glasses. He didn't like people seeing him physically look like a wreck, even though it was as obvious he was shattered mentally. He skipped breakfast, despite protests from Aunt May. He'd sloppily thrown on a dark navy blue hoodie and some dark blue stretchy jeans lazily rolled at the bottom. His hood was up, hiding his exhausted looking face. He had no motivation, and getting out of his bed this morning took twenty minutes of attempting to encourage himself to sum up his energy. His eyes were bloodshot, another thing hidden by his glasses.

"Hey, try to have a good day today, Peter. Don't make me worry." Aunt May called as he walked out the door. Peter gave a nod, not bothering to turn his head. The walk to school wasn't as relaxing for Peter like it used to be. Music blasted in his ears, though he had no taste for it. Each step took all his will-power. He wanted so desperately to ditch school and roam the city. But he wasn't that type of kid. Besides, his friends were the only thing he felt like he had. He felt alone in a world of people who don't understand. To have someone you would die for die for you. The phrase, "I would die for you" didn't mean much until it really happened. Then the phrase hit you like a brick wall.

When Peter arrived at school, MJ and Ned were standing at his locker. He was thankful they realized he didn't want to talk. His tongue felt plastered to his mouth, and he just didn't want to say anything. MJ and Ned stayed, understanding Peter just needed their presence right now. He grabbed his book and went to his first class, his hood still up and his earbuds playing music. He already knew everything in the class so he assumed it wasn't a big of a deal. He worked hard and everyone should be able to have a bad day, right? Wrong.

"Mr. Parker, put the hood down." the teacher called out to him. Peter pretended not to hear, frustration already building up like blocks waiting to be knocked over. He kept writing on the worksheet. He thought this would be fine. Nope.

"Peter, I won't tell you again."

Peter cringed at his name being used. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want anyone to talk to him, and her addressing him in front of the class added another block to the stack. He wanted to say something, a sharp retort, a smart remark, anything, but he couldn't will his tongue to move. He couldn't make himself form the words. His mouth was frozen, too lazy to be used. 

Then it happened. The teacher came over and poked at him. The building blocks have been pushed over. He snapped.

"What!?"

He teacher immediately recoiled. "Don't use that tone with me young man. I'm not one to send to offices. I go right to calling your parents. So straighten up."

Peter was fuming with the "parents" comment. He slammed his pencil down on the desk, grabbed his stuff, and left the class in rage. It was all he could do. His fuse was short and once someone lights the fire it's only a matter of time until he explodes. And there it was. He was about to explode. He sat against the wall outside the door. Peter couldn't have been more thankful the bell rang about a minute later.

The next two classes went smoothly for Peter. Nobody bothered him as long as he did his work. He'd calmed down significantly. But more problems awaited him. It was passing time, and Peter could already see Flash heading straight for him.

"Penis Parker!" Flash called.

Peter turned, his teeth clenched. Flash was smiling, about to attack Peter with insults that crushed his confidence. But Flash was after something different today. He went for the deathblow.

"So how's the Stark internship? Did you get your refund?"

Explosion.

Before Peter knew what he was doing, he swung a left hook. It hit Flash across the cheek, making him stumble backwards. Here we go. Flash leaped at Peter, knocking him to the floor. A crowd of students had come to watch what was going down. Flash went right for Peter's neck. The bully wrapped his hands tightly around Peter's throat. Peter was trapped on to floor, Flash sitting across his chest and pinning him. Peter struck Flash across the jaw. Flash went for a punch himself, hitting Peter in the eye and then again by his lip. Peter took a second to be grateful his glasses had fallen off, or shards of glasses lenses would be in his eye.

As a teacher came to break up the fight, Peter kicked Flash in the stomach to get him off. Another teacher showed up, and Peter felt hands pulling him back by his arms and restraining him from Flash. Peter only then realized his ears ringing. His vision blurred with the realization of what he had just done. The consequences of what he had just did. His reputation? Ruined. It was all ruined. His life was ruined. It was all falling apart. No. Not falling apart. Crumbling to pieces while he watched in third person. All he saw was red.

Peter blacked out on the way to the office, and he couldn't remember being taken there. He only remembered the bruising grip of the teacher dragging him to the principal. It was painful, and a further reminder of his mistake. But little did he know it could get so much worse than this.

For some reason Aunt May's number was not put into the school's records. So who did they call? The second option. Who was that? Tony Stark. Who answered? Captain America. Who showed up? Steve Rodgers.


	2. The First Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart-warming lil chapter where Steve lightens the mood for Peter and puts him at temporary peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go lol
> 
> I don't have much experience with Steve's character so if I mess up some personality traits my apologies, feel free to correct me

Steve was sitting in the principal's office, offering to pick up Peter after he was inevitably suspended. They had explained everything to him, but he wanted to hear from the kid himself. There was obviously some issues overlooked by everyone. The Avengers team had taken Tony's death in all different ways, but nobody thought about the kid. Nobody thought to check in. And now he regretted that.

When Peter walked out into the office lobby, Steve couldn't help but internally cringe. The kid had a hoodie hiding his face, which obviously had a forming black eye and a cut lip. Steve almost missed the two bruises on the kid's collar. His glasses, cracked on the left lens, were clenched in his hand. He was staring down at the floor, refusing to meet Steve's eyes. He was slightly hunched over, as if it just hurt to stand. The boy's clothes were ruffled and he overall was a train wreck Steve didn't plan to see.

Here we go.

Steve silently guided Peter out to the car. It was a black Nissan Sentra that he'd rented a few days ago. Peter threw his bag in the back seat and got into the passenger side. Steve got into the driver's side of the car, and idea forming in his head. He turned to Peter, who refused to turn and meet his gaze. He hesitated, the kid's depressed and crushed mood so visible and heart shattering to watch. Steve knew if he hit the wrong nerve Peter would snap. He had to be gentle. 

"So?" was all he could bring himself to say. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Peter muttered through clenched teeth.

"If it's nothing would you have a black eye?" he retorted.

Peter didn't reply. Steve took his chance. What he was about to do was risky and might flop, but he couldn't think of a better plan in this short amount of time. He wasn't an expert at comforting grieving teens, but he could manage the task of lightening a mood.

"I'm not starting this car until you tell me what's going on with you." Steve shot.

"What?" Peter turned. Bingo.

"Go on." Steve urged.

Peter shook his head. Steve dangled the keys in front of Peter. "Okay, then you're driving. I told you I won't start the car until you talk with me."

The kid hesitated, then made his choice. He reluctantly took the keys, and they swapped seats. Peter looked like he would have opened up and talked with Steve, but Steve decided it made sense he went with the former option of driving. This was not the place nor the time. Peter wasn't ready, and and Steve wasn't completely sure he was ready either. Steve wasn't too worried about Peter driving, he was seventeen and by this point he would be allowed to drive with an adult. But Peter looked terrified. Steve had never seen him with this look on his face. It gave him chills. 

Peter took the car out of park and into reverse. He slowly backed out of the parking space, checking the rear view mirror a bit too many times. Finally he pulled out of the space, putting the car back into drive and approaching the road. Peter's hands were shaky, and his legs were trembling. Steve noticed that Peter tried to hide it, he wasn't that oblivious. Surprisingly, Peter drove amazingly. He didn't say a word, just drove around. The longer they drove the more Steve saw the kid relax. It was peaceful. A destructive fire in the teen had been tamed by this calm driving experience. Steve may not know how to calm Peter like Tony did, but he had to try something. He never expected to see the little spiderling in this condition. He never expected to show up and see a depressed young boy, broken and painfully grieving. His heart ached at the thought of what this kid was going through. Steve saw Tony's death as a tragic though honorable fall. He had too much respect for Tony to be sad. But he was older. Wiser. He didn't depend on Tony so desperately. This kid did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The first few will be transitioning to the plot. The ending makes me wonder why there aren't hundreds of fanfics of Steve being a father figure to Peter after Tony dies. I'll try to not make it like that, as I want Steve to be just kind of leader of the avengers left and kinda make the decisions while everyone is chipping in to help Peter recover. Let me know what you think so far! Thanks!


	3. The Debate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get called to decide what they're going to do about Peter, because they all obviously have to step up and do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding in Natasha so let's just void the effects of Endgame on her too lol because we need Natasha for this one

"What are we going to do?"

The voice snapped Steve back to reality. He was staring off into space. Why could they do? How? They had a kid who was lost, and who were they to find him and bring him back to being himself? Steve had not been around Peter for that long, but when he was, he saw the most pure and bright kid he'd ever seen. To watch this kid now torn apart by the death of his old friend made him feel inclined to do something. But How?

"I think we should just talk with him. That's the first step." Sam said.

"No shit." Clint replied.

"Okay, okay. So we talk to the boy. Where is he?" Wanda said.

"Peter is at his apartment." FRIDAY replied.

Steve wondered why FRIDAY hadn't been shut down. Yet again nobody wanted to touch the tower. Nobody wanted to move anything, change anything. So here they were. In the Complex common room. Holding a moment of silence as the Avengers all took in FRIDAY's voice. Bruce spoke first.

"I'm going to sit out of this one. I need to go do stuff in the lab and finish a few projects. Stuff I don't want the public seeing if they begin their little tours around the tower."

They all nodded. Standing around Steve now was Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Natasha. He was surprised Natasha hadn't said much. It was odd to see her so quiet. They just stood there, waiting to see which brave person would form a sentence.

"Okay." Steve spoke. "Let's wait on Pepper, she's supposed to come here with Morgan in a few minutes. Maybe she could help."

"How is Pepper?" Natasha finally asked.

"She's strong. She's going through it well. She knows how Peter feels and I think she'd help him." Steve replied.

Pepper and Morgan showed up a few minutes later as planned. Pepper held strong, and she walked in with a smile. The Avengers standing there had their breath taken away. She was so bright, even in dark times. Morgan was excited to see her father's tower. They all saw her waiting to go bouncing around the room, eager to find out all about her dad. The sight was sweet, though heartbreaking. Pepper turned to the small team.

"What's going on?"

"Peter is a wreck." they all blurted out at once.

"He isn't taking the death well." Steve better explained.

Pepper hesitated. "Poor kid, I didn't think he would."

"We're going to talk to him. Will you help?" Natasha asked. "Please."

"Of course." Pepper nodded. "Let me show Morgan around the tower first."

The team all waited in the car. It was the Nissan Sentra Steve had rented. Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Natasha were all crammed in the back seat while Steve was in the driver's seat. They'd all sat there for about an hour before Pepper walked out of the Complex. Her eyes were red and puffy, but it was hard to notice because she'd wiped them. She got into the car, placing Morgan in the back with the team. They all scooted and made way, but it was no use. Finally Clint said, "F- It." and sat Morgan on his lap, buckling the seat belt over top of both of them. Everyone in the car had a difficult time holding back their laughter. They made their way to Peter's apartment, music from the radio in the background. They were all clueless to the condition they'd see Peter in. They only hoped for the best.


	4. The Mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go

Anxiety and tension built up between the team as Steve knocked at the apartment door. Aunt May answered, her hair tied up with chop sticks. An apron was around her waist, and she seemed to be stress cooking. Bad sign. Pepper returned her eager smile as she invited them in. Her cooking was a mess, but it was obvious she wasn't cooking for the food, just the comfort of it and something to keep her mind focused. They were talking with May when Peter came out of the bathroom and froze. Immediately his head was looking down at the floor. His face was healed but his bloodshot eyes and the bags hanging below them were as clear as day. He steadied himself with the wall, as if he had no will or energy to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice seemed miserable.

The team all cringed. All of them except Pepper. Pepper simply just walked over, pulling Peter into a caring embrace. Peter returned it gratefully, as if it was long needed. Maybe they had found the right person to understand Peter and help him through his struggles. Maybe.

Finally Pepper pulled away, placing her hands firmly on Peter's shoulders. Then it happened. They all saw it. Peter tensed. A pained tense. Without skipping a beat, Pepper asked, "What was that?"

"What was wha-" Peter started. Pepper cut him off.

"That. That stiffness. What was it. Are you injured?" 

"N-No... I-..." The kid was lying. She knew. They knew. Everyone knew.

"Take the jacket off." Aunt May demanded.

Peter reluctantly unzipped his jacket, his eyes wide and terrified. When Pepper pulled back the jacket to reveal Peter's shoulder, everyone gasped. There was a nasty, bloody cut across his shoulder. Peter looked around the room, waiting for someone to say something. Nobody had the words for a few moments. Then Steve spoke.

"Where'd you get that, kid?"

Peter hesitated. "I... I snuck out last night... It was just some muggers, It's nothing."

It was blatant Peter hadn't fought back in any way. He had the strength to. He was Spider-Man, after all. He could have sent them to jail on the spot. But did he? No. And that was enough for Pepper to snap.

"So what, you just let them beat you up? That's a low thing to do Peter. Of all the powers you have, all the things you can do, you did nothing. Absolutely. Nothing."

Nobody spoke after Pepper's scold. They all knew she was right. Even Peter. Peter's red eyes were wide and his jaw slightly hung open, responseless. 

Morgan, the little angel, broke the awkward silence. "Peter, you need to be strong. You have to beat up the bad guys so they don't hurt nobody."

With that sentence, Peter broke down crying in front of the whole team. Pepper brought Peter into his room and sat on the bed with him. Steve and Natasha came and stood in the doorway, Sam and Clint keeping away. Watching Peter be this way shattered everyone's hearts. Pepper just ran her fingers through Peter's tangled, curly hair. Natasha helped bandage up Peter's cut simultaneously with first aid stuff from the bathroom's medicine cabinet. Eventually Peter calmed down enough to talk with the team.

"I'm sorry I did nothing. I was too exhausted and I couldn't think straight. I know I'm Spider-Man but I'm also Peter Parker and I just have to be a normal person sometimes."

Steve took this one. "I get that, but when someone is trying to injure you, you need to protect yourself. Normal people know that. You just have advantages in doing so."

"If someone tried to mug me, I'd use my assassin skills. It doesn't mean I'm not Natasha too. I'm just lucky I do have skills to do that." Natasha added to Steve's words.

"Peter, I know you're going through a rough time." Pepper began. "I am too. I feel that pain but I have to be strong. Tony wouldn't want us sobbing over him for the rest of our lives. What he did was honorable and he saved the world. He would've wanted to be remembered for the good he did. He wants us to be strong."

"I know." Peter sobbed, breaking down again.

Eventually Peter stopped crying and fell into a peaceful sleep. A much-needed peaceful sleep. By that time the others were waiting in the car and Morgan was helping May cook. Pepper tucked Peter into his bed carefully. She then walked out of the room, Morgan already prepared to leave. Pepper thanked May for keeping her occupied.

"Gees, thank you!" May said. "I never get him to talk to me. You are a saint!"

Pepper smiled, said her goodbyes, and went out to the car with Morgan. The ride back to the tower was a silent one. Besides the occasional "Is Peter okay?" from Morgan. Nobody answered the little girl. But they all knew the answer. Peter was not okay. A lot of work needed to be done to nurse the teen back to health. Back to his normal, nerdy and bubbly personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 1 kudos, it may be 1 but it means so much to me lol. I just started this last night and I'm so grateful to everyone whose read it. Thank you!


End file.
